Nile and Carter: The Long Journey (Rewritten)
by colorgirl3000
Summary: Carter Kane is many things. Patient. Loving. Loyal. But when his girlfriend's behavior turns sour he starts second-guessing their relationship. When things start getting hard Carter finds himself alone. Can he get out this depression? Will this new girl help him smile again. Find out. Warning: Original Character and Broken Relationship
1. Chapter 1

**Beta: WanderlustandFreedom (Full shout out to her for helping me with this story. Enjoy!)**

* * *

I sat in the back of my high school's library contemplating my failing relationship. It was falling apart faster and faster and even Horus couldn't help me save it. The chatter from my friends only comforted me slightly as I pondered over the last few years of my life. I'm the leader of Brooklyn House. I'm also the Pharoah. Which if you didn't know requires lots of work, concentration, and patience. Maybe that's how I lost her. Or maybe we weren't very well-suited in the first place. She seemed distant nowadays, more fake and less happy. She kept me close but not in the romantic sense; more in a friendly sense. I disliked that. I wanted to respect her boundaries. She was Zia after all and I couldn't just demand that she tell me what was wrong. She would have to come out with it herself.

She was avoiding me. In that subtle way that she usually did with people, she didn't like. I knew her behaviors better than the back of the hand. I, at first, assumed she was on her period and that her avoiding me wouldn't be much of a problem. I like living in contentment and not fear, thank you very much. But when she started disappearing at weird parts of the day, I began to think it was something else. Zia also began avoiding my eyes on every date we went on. It was troubling. It was hurtful. My heart was breaking. What could I do?

I began looking in the mirror again. It was always my goal to never let Sadie's teasing get to my head. Sure I used to dress like a mini-professor. Sure, I dress like a mini-hobo these days. It hadn't mattered for a while. It was starting to matter recently. The more I looked at myself, the more I disliked. My shoulders are a little too broad and I'm little too lean. I have muscles but I bury them under swaths of fabric, making me look like a nerd. The huge glasses on my face might also add to that, but I personally think they make me look smart. My skin is a dark caramel and I'm tall. I basically look like a huge, muscly dork. Or I would if I didn't cover myself head to toe in black silk.

Would Zia want someone without those attributes? Was she seeing someone else? Were we falling out of love?

"Carter," said Chris, looking at me curiously with bright green eyes, "You in there, man?"

Chris had brownish-green eyes and toffee skin. He had a strong jaw and a dazzling smile that never ceased to pop up at the wrong times. Chris is a huge math nerd and is quite proud of it. He wears his hair in cornrows and has a terrible sense of humor. He swaggered subconsciously with every step he took, possessing confidence I always wished to have. Though, he was immature to a point where it was frustrating because he never took anything seriously.

"You ain't gettin' mopey on us, are you?" said Jayvon is his thick, black, Brooklyn accent, "This ain't 'bout your girl, is it?"

I shook my head and he snorted in disbelief. Jayvon had a freaky intuition and I sometimes wondered if he was a magician himself with the way his brown eyes seemed to assess my mood in seconds. Jayvon was also a heartbreaker also with his rich brown skin and smooth pick-up lines. He reminded me of my Uncle Amos in that way. Smooth and easy-going. My Uncle didn't falter often and Jayvon didn't either. They both carried that look of wisdom like they knew far more about him than they let on. Luckily Jayvon didn't know _everything_. He was deathly smart, though. A wiz with the computer and anything technological.

_And then there's me, the dorkiest dork of dorkiness. Also, a 17-year-old virgin. Why would Zia want someone like that? Is that the reason she's been avoiding me? Doesn't want to drop the bomb too soon? Has she been searching for intimacy elsewhere?_

"Cheer up, Carter, stop sulking. There are plenty of girls who are desperate and might find your whole pity-party thing attractive," Chris said, wearing a grin.

_Chivalry is most certainly dead, _I thought.

"I don't sulk," I frowned wrinkling my forehead and crossing my arms.

"Sure, you don't. But if you're looking for a girl who's into guys that throw astronomical pity-parties, you're going to come up short-handed," Chris warned, exchanged an amused look with Jayvon.

"Wow," I said, wanting to scoff at his crudeness, "Hear that line from a book?"

"Nope. I just know that any normal person doesn't find that attractive. Remind me to become a therapist. I'll definitely help a few sad saps."

"Noted," Jayvon agreed.

Jayvon and Chris high fived each other from across the table. I had to wonder in moments like these what I would do without their attempts to make me feel better. They constantly made dumb jokes and possibly offensive comments but were always there for me in all my awkward glory. As if reminding me that I could never be alone to sulk in my own self-loathing, Jayvon swung an arm over my shoulder. Once again, he read my mind.

"It's not right for you to sit around with a girl who isn't putting the same effort in your relationship as you are. No matter how much _history _there is. And don't deny that's what you're sulking about because we all know that's a lie."

If only it was just_ history_. But Zia and I weren't just history, and she wasn't just _any _girl. I loved her. Loved her amber eyes and unbelievably bright smile and the way she ate her noodles in fascination every time we went to the mall. I loved her slim figure pressed against mine and the way she could walk into lava, (yes, I have a weird _thing _for that). I loved how quick on her feet she was and the kind way she treated those around her.

And maybe it was stupid, (because she was most definitely avoiding me) but I wanted to prove that I was worth it. _I can't believe I'm having a therapy session in the flipping library._

"She's not worth it if you constantly have to prove yourself to her. Because then she just wants a pet and not a man."

"I don't know about that," Chris said and I cocked an eyebrow. "You're walking around like a kicked puppy and not approaching her. Plus, as I've said, sulking is not attractive. Maybe your girl needs space and you're just looking too deep into this."

I most definitely was not looking too deep into this. Something was definitely driving a huge knife through my relationship. Chris' blunt words didn't help me.

"Point is," Jayvon said, glaring at Chris, "That you shouldn't evaluate your self-worth just because your relationship is having trouble."

Two things happened after Jayvon uttered that sentence.

My phone buzzed in my pocket.

A girl burst into the room and barreled into me like she was running from Set himself.

_Horus's balls, that hurt! _I thought dazedly. It took me a few seconds to realize that a person was laying on top of me. By the time I got my bearings together, she had detached herself from me, looking thoroughly ruffled. I took a quick look at the girl and realized that she was quite attractive.

She was pretty short, her head stopping under my chin. She looked like a blob of fabric, with her body shape hidden under overly-big clothes. Her hair was in two afro puffs that looked big on her head. She wore big hoop earrings and an apologetic look on her face. Her skin was a _rich_, deep, dark brown.

Her lips were thick, full and covered in shiny lip gloss. She had the cutest nose, wide and perfect. I was stunned, so stunned that when she held her hand out for me to shake I just looked stupidly.

"My name's, Nile Rivers," she said, and I swore I choked on air when she smiled. "Sorry for bumping into you. I was in a rush."

"Carter," I croaked. Chris and Jayvon snickered. I was still on the floor.

"Well gotta bounce! See you around, Carter."

She left in a hurry, leaving her conditioner wavering in the air and me staring dumbly as if I'd just seen an angel. Late that night, after Zia had rolled out my bed in her flannel pajamas deciding our cuddling session was over, I thought about how ironic Nile's name was.

"Nile Rivers," I whispered to myself before going to sleep. _What a strange name._

* * *

**This is a rewrite of a story I had written. I felt the need to rewrite it, so I did. Hope you like it. Love you! - C.G Three Thousand**


	2. Nile Rivers

**Credit to my Beta WanderLustandFreedom. What would I do without her? Send love. Enjoy! (This rewrite has more development between Carter and Nile which the other story didn't possess.)**

Foggy morning sunshine was filtering through a spiderweb in the corner of the window. I wrinkled my nose up as I felt a sneeze welling up in my nose and itching my throat, and then shook myself out of my daze. I sat in 's math class wondering if the man knew that introductions were for the very beginning of the year and not the middle. Said introductions also didn't work if you already knew everybody in the class. He had paired us off randomly and forced us to list facts about each other. But judging from the way Josh Pratson was laughing with Mary Jones — who was always seemed to be dropping things around him— and the horrible singing from Jackson Rodgers— 'Arms wide open by Creed'—everyone was doing everything but that.

I, myself, would rather be banging my head into the desk; as if sustaining brain damage might help me out on what I was doing wrong with Zia. It would probably be more help than staring aimlessly at the equations on the paper in front of me.

Twirling the pen in my hand, I half-listened to the auburn-haired white girl across from me babble on about her life. Her name was Brenda and she was known for her big mouth and horrific sweaters. Brenda was very average looking with wide eyes. Her hair sat messily on her head, a dull brown. She wore an ugly sweater every single day and her shorts always seemed to be two inches long. It made her look like she had no pants on. I never understood such fashion. I could feel my eyes glaze over as she went on about her life and newest interest. I couldn't care less. My thoughts always stayed on Zia. She had been nonexistent this past week. No matter how hard I searched she wasn't anywhere. Her effort to avoid me was impressive.

"—and you know I love Hip Hop. My dad works at one of the radio stations. So, what about yours?"

"What," I asked, releasing my lip from my teeth, a habit I had subconsciously picked up from my sister.

"Oh. I live with my uncle and sister. My dad doesn't live with me."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Brenda stuck out a lip and, for a few seconds, fell silent before she started whimpering.

"Sorry?" I repeated in confusion. Her dull blue eyes were full of pity. _What did I say?_

"You know... your dad," she motioned in the air weirdly, as if she'd lost control of her hand. I wondered if there was a way to ask kindly ask if she were having a spasm. "No—I mean— I'm sorry your dad left you. It must have really affected you."

_Left me? When did I ever say that?_ I briefly pondered on whether I had mentioned anything on my father leaving. _Some people are a little slower than others,_ my mother had once told me. She was never wrong was she? - Know-It-All continued to go on.

"Do you have an outlet for this aggression? I find that many men such as yourself," Brenda gave me an appraising look and I almost threw up in my mouth, "Turn towards hobbies. Gardening, singing, writing, rapping," she gave me a very pointed stare, "Do you have a rap career, Carter," she said all in one breath.

Brenda was leaning over in her seat. Maybe the shivers and the obvious looks of disgust weren't working. I find sarcasm to work best in these situations.

"Brenda," I said seriously, slouching dramatically, "I absolutely have a rap career. I rap about my father who left me to fend for myself. I rap about guns and drugs and strippers. On top of that I go out every Saturday night with my pants sagging and party really hard. I do all of that extremely aggressively. Now Brenda," I leaned forward to, "you wanna buy my mixtape?"

Brenda looked starry eyed and was looking at me like was a reincarnation of Jesus. It's amazing what an extremely fake backstory can do to people.

"I would love to buy your mixtape, Carter!" She was practically bouncing out of her seat. "I just want you to know that I _dig _guys with such qualities."

Desperately trying to keep my face straight —which was almost impossible since someone behind me was wheezing — I stared her straight in the eye.

"I know baby girl, I know."

She blushed to her toes.

_Wow. This generation has no hope._

Deciding it was too much, I reached into my book bag and retrieved my water bottle. Perhaps drinking would stop me from bursting out laughing.

"Carter," the ignorant said.

I hummed in acknowledgement, deciding that words would fail after the idiotic conversation that just went down.

"We should have biracial babies together."

I choked on my water.

_Horus' nuts! _

I tried to breathe but failed completely, and ended up hacking up a mist of droplets and spit as I tried to keep from dying. Brenda wasn't helping, deciding to tell me how cute our children would be. The wheezing behind me had turned into a loud cackle and I turned to be met with the sight of a laughing Nile Rivers. Her green turtleneck sweater hung off of her, making her face seem small. Her jeans hung so loosely from her frame that it was hard to make out where her legs were.

Her huge wool of coily hair surrounded her whole head. She had picked it out so it was huge. Her hair was so large I wondered how I had missed it when I walked in. Her skin glowed and shined in a way that could only be natural. I was struck once again if the richness of her dark chocolate skin.

_The powers of melanin._

"Can you stop snorting like a pig over there?"

My head snapped to Brenda, who was shooting a distasteful look at Nile. I was ready to reprimand her, but Nile beat me to it.

"Sorry if I'm snorting. I couldn't help but laugh because you were acting like a dim-witted bint with no home training. Tell me, do you know pushing your stereotypes onto every black person is not only ignorant but also makes you look like a complete philistine."

The look on Brenda's face was absolutely priceless. I had to wonder how she would ever recover from the verbal beating that was delivered. Nile really had a way with words. I liked that. Who didn't appreciate a person who not only delivered good insults, but also managed to do it with a wide use of vocabulary? I certainly could admire that.

"I-I'm not pushing stereotypes onto people. I'm not racist," Brenda sputtered, looking absolutely shocked. I rolled my eyes

_Yes, but you are ignorant, that's for certain._

"Besides, I love African Americans and African culture. You're the one who lacks home training. Walking around with all that ugly hair on your head. You'd be better off getting it done. It's absolutely atrocious. No one with an ounce of sense would ever find **that **attractive." With that declaration she turned back around in her desk and smiled at me.

"We never finished talking, Carter," She continued, smiling at me.

I scoffed in disbelief and stood up quickly, grabbing my bag. Without even thinking about it, I walked up to Nile's tense form and sat down next to her giving her my (hopefully) reassuring smile before looking back at Brenda. "I think you should find a new partner. Your attitude is not very pleasant."

Brenda looked hurt for half a second, but then huffed and stomped off in a fuss. I wouldn't miss her at all. She gave me the shivers. It was probably the fetishizing. Or the fact that she said "biracial babies" like it was some kind of sexual phrase that would make me come on to her.

"Thanks," a voice said, and I found myself looking into the large brown eyes of Nile.

"No problem," I shrugged picking up my pen, " I personally find your hair quite attractive."

I cringed after I said it. _Really, Carter? Way to compliment someone. You sounded like a creepy stalker. Is this why Zia's avoiding me? Do my creepy old man compliments scare her?_

As I disappeared into my thoughts, my hand, which had been holding a pen, tightened considerably. I underestimated my strength and didn't think to control it while I was lost in thought. Thus explaining the time that I accidentally cracked a sink when my arm bumped into it or the time I playfully shoved Chris and he ended up being slammed into the lockers so hard he had to get checked out by the nurse.

"What did that poor pen do to you," Nile asked, looking a little surprised.

I looked down at my hand to see the crushed plastic and spilt ink in my hand. I would have to play it off casually.

"It committed four accounts of battery and assault against my bookbag. Good ole baggy here is still recovering," I reported seriously, patting my bookbag.

She looked me dead in my eyes all hints of playfulness gone."We should bring him to court. I have no tolerance for law breakers."

"I don't either," I replied, returning the intense eye contact with a serious look of my own, "I'll bring him to court. Call it self-defense. I just need someone to clean up the scene. You know a guy?"

"Oh, I know a guy," she nodded amicably. Nile reached into her bag, an old looking leather satchel with holes in it, and pulled out a pack of Kleenex. She slid it across the table like we were performing some type of drug deal. I was five seconds from exploding into laughter but bit my lip to keep it down.

"He'll get the job done," I agreed.

As soon as the words left my mouth, it was like a switch was flipped. We both laughed loudly, me cackling, and Nile wheezing like she couldn't breathe. For awhile, I couldn't breathe because I was laughing so hard. Mr. Burbage shot us both a look that only made me laugh harder and made Nile sound like she was having an asthma attack.

When we finally finished laughing, she smiled and extended her hand.

"It's nice to meet you again, Carter."

"You too Nile Rivers," I greeted, shaking her hand which was soft and calloused.

She grinned at me and in the back of my mind I knew I found another friend.


	3. Dilemma

I sighed in relief, closing my eyes and breathing in the smell of that milk beverage Sadie loved drinking and the incense Zia burned. It smelled like home. It smelled like Brooklyn House. It always left me stumped to think I had lived here for three years. I inhaled again, wishing for the feel of Zia's soft hands grasping mine. I hadn't felt them in such a long time. I hadn't seen her knowing smile, her sharp amber eyes, or her dark, soft hair, which had gotten longer since she'd started growing it out. I hadn't heard her laugh or seen the way her lips stretched to make that pretty smile that could start wars. She was everything. And now she was avoiding me.

"Am I interrupting the making of some evil plan or has Sadie made you do something stupid with her secret name powers? She's been weird all day so I wouldn't be surprised." I jumped 10 feet in the air at the sound of Walt's voice, discreetly pushing the handle of my khopesh back into the Duat.

If it wasn't for the harmless aura Walt gave off, I would have attacked , doesn't anyone know what a reminiscing man looks like? I glared at Walt, who seemed to realize that I had been genuinely startled by his creepy approach.

"Oh shit. Sorry. I thought you were just… never mind. I was just playing around." Walt scratched the back of his head sheepishly, giving me a worried glance.

Oh yeah, I thought, It's all fun and games until my eyes are gold and you're running from a giant fist. But keep scaring your Pharaoh, ladies and gentlemen. It'll surely work out for you.

I rolled my eyes before reassuring him, "It's fine. My heart attack was just a false alarm. Walt grinned and slapped me on the back.

"Sorry, I'll warn you next time," his eyes darted towards his watch, "Shit. I gotta run. Check on Sadie for me Carter," he said quickly rushing off in quick footsteps towards the library.

I sighed and walked towards the huge kitchen, whose appearance was slightly different every time someone needed to use it. I nodded at Felix, who was busy munching on a sandwich dripping with some type of greasy meat. He was seated at a quaint little table we all put together a year back. It had everyone's little touches embedded into it. Horus' eye carved into the table leg, some intricate spell work woven in by Cleo so that the table would expand, Jas' store of potions in the compartment underneath, Alyssa's pottery sitting in the center of the table, and of course Shelby's pile of crayons that developed into more advanced art materials as the years went on.

"Hey Felix," I greeted, heading straight for the pantry, which held the bags of chips for my enjoyment.

"Heyph Carfwer. Howareyoufdoinngh."

"Great Felix, thanks for asking." How had Felix lost all of his manners over the last three years? It had to be some kind of magic. He was 13 for Nut's sake. I sighed in resignation. He would never learn. I opened the refrigerator, intent on finding the milky ways I had stored in there, and instead came face to face with a penguin. I almost groaned before taking a deep breath. I could get no relaxation today it seemed. You never will, Logical-Carter whispered in my head. It's been three years and there are still penguins in the damned refrigerator.

"Felix."

"Mmph?"

"Why is there a penguin in the refrigerator ?"

Felix looked up, mouth half-full, in shock. "Why can't there be a penguin in the fridge? Do you have something against penguins? Never pegged the Pharaoh as a penguin hater. I thought you changed, Carter. It just shows how rude people in this house are. These penguins need my help. Would you refuse an innocent penguin help?"

I give up.

I mumbled a quick "excuse me" to the penguin, who shuffled around a bit as I grabbed the milky ways, then shut the door. Taking my silence as acceptance, Felix grinned through his mouthful of sandwich and gave me a thumbs up. "Thanks, Carter!"

"That penguin better be out the fridge by tomorrow," I yelled behind me, smiling as I heard the groan of frustration echo behind me, followed by choking.

I walked upstairs — but not before I asked a relieved looking Walt to make sure Felix wasn't going to die— hands full of chips and chocolate. Grinning in relief as I saw my door, I opened it, easily prepared for max relaxation…

And instead found my sister crying in my bed.

Sadie's hair looked an absolute mess and the silver highlights looked dull in the low lighting of my room. Her mascara ran down her face in gray streaks. Her clothes were the same as always, an ensemble that was made to look like she didn't even care what she threw on. Her neck was covered in hickeys—nope, let's not think about that today.

Her face, which was usually pulled into an arrogant smile, was absent. Sadie was staring at my wall in silent sadness looking absolutely desolate.

Not knowing what to do, I awkwardly dropped my snacks on the dresser and then sat down next to her. We were silent for a while and I shifted uncomfortably before giving into my instincts and hugging her. Sadie slumped against my body and I felt the tears soak the front of my shirt. I really didn't like seeing my sister upset. It made me worried for her and turned me into a really big softie.

"So Ummm," I started awkwardly, rubbing circles into her back, "You and Walt get in a fight or something?" I murmured awkwardly, as she shifted in my embrace. The hickeys said otherwise but—nope, Carter let's not go there.

"No," said the muffled voice from my chest.

"Anubis? Is there another boyfriend I'm supposed to know about or…"

I heard a snort and then felt the hard whack of Sadie's hand against my back. She dislodged herself from my chest and wiped her tears away like she couldn't stand the thought of me seeing her cry. I chuckled in amusement and was dealt another blow to my chest.

"You must be feeling loads better if you're physically abusing me again."

"Physical abuse? I think not. I have the right to hit you if you're being a foul git while I cry." She smirked when she spoke but there was a stiffness to it. Not to mention she was avoiding eye contact completely. Maybe joking would be the best strategy.

"I'm surprised my shirt has survived the onslaught of your tears."

"And why is that you bloody prat?"

"I thought you cried acid," I said with a smirk. Sadie was rubbing off on me.

She laughed and I smiled too, glad she wasn't looking so desolate. But then she finally lifted her eyes up to my face and... looked ten seconds away from crying again.

"So," I tried again, "No fight with Walt or Anubis."

Sadie looked at me and pouted, her blue eyes filled with annoyance. It would've been normal if there wasn't sadness surrounding her whole aura.

"Why do my problems always have to be boy related to you?"

Because they usually are, I thought, giving her a pointed stare. Sadie was the definition of teenage drama. She didn't know how to NOT have boy problems. I was pretty sure it fueled her magic or something because she couldn't seem to live without drama.

As if she read my thoughts, Sadie rolled her eyes. "I saw Anubis the other day. In-person."

"In person? What were you guys doing?"

She smirked again and I had a feeling I didn't want to know. That might not be good for your health Carter. It was time to change the subject.

"Anyways...what were you crying about?"

Sadie sighed and stared at me for a long period of time. She didn't look sad or angry, which was unusual for someone emotional as my sister. Her stare was tired, like she'd been carrying burdens all day and just wanted to put them down. Maybe the two boyfriends thing was finally getting to her. How did that work anyway?

"I talked to Zia."

I stopped breathing. Oh. Okay. I waited.

"I talked to Zia a-and she told me something t-that—she told me something that was very shocking to me."

Unease washed over me in nauseating waves. My stomach twisted and my mind went into shambles. Everything decent that had happened today was erased and replaced with bad feelings. Sadie's stuttering didn't help. My sister was never nervous around me. "What did she say?" I questioned, tense with apprehension.

I'm not good enough. She doesn't feel the same. I should've looked for her. I should've talked to her. She's most likely upset. What type of boyfriend am I? She hates me! What did I do?

Sadie curled into herself, her chin on her knees as she rocked. She looked like the little girl I'd babble to when I was younger afraid and unsure and most definitely sad. Sadie looked a lot like that girl who would do anything to keep me happy. Even if it meant not telling me about Grandmother's dislike for me. Even if it meant finding out my secret name. Even if it meant keeping a really bad secret that my girlfriend told her.

"She told me something really bad, Carter. And some of it's my fault. And she messed up really bad Carter. And I'm really really really sorry."

I reached out an arm, but she scooted away from me. I would feel hurt if my heart wasn't already aching.

"Any mistake you or Zia made can be forgiven. You know that Sadie."

She rocked faster now, and I watched her fingernails sink into her arms. Like she was punishing herself. Like she wanted to hurt.

"You're gonna be really heartbroken, Carter and I'm crying because I can't stop it from bloody happening. And of course, you sit here forgiving and nice because you're such a polite bloke who doesn't deserve all the rubbish that's coming your way."

Before I could utter another word, Sadie scrambled off the bed and slammed the door, leaving me in silence. I fixated my stare on the bag of chips, not feeling hungry anymore.


End file.
